Black II
by kyllir
Summary: for all those who've waited for it... here goes the sequel to Black... (pleez review)


Black II By kyllir Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokémon. Wish I did, but I don't… "Have you ever" is by the Offspring. Not me, though I really wish I could cash in on these things… 

************************************************************** 

A lone redheaded female sat by the pond, she was somehow attracted to the serenity of the water. 

This spot by the pond was her thinking spot. It had been for a little over a year, because that's as long as 

she could remember. She lived in a small village called Calador, with her adopted family. 

She was deep in thought when her adopted sister interrupted her thoughts. "Hello, sis, time for work." She 

groaned, she didn't want to work today. Her job was in the pokémon center, she was a nurse along with the 

rest of her family. "Luna, dear, you'd better get a move on." Her sister chimed. 'Luna', of course wasn't 

her real name, it was what they had begun calling her. Luna didn't know her real name, she was found with 

amnesia a year back. 

************************************************************** 

*Falling, I'm falling, Falling, I'm falling. Have you ever walked trough a room, and it was more like the room passed around you, Like there was a leash around your neck that pulled you through. Have you ever been someplace, recognizing everybody's face, until you realize that there was no one there you knew. Well I know. Some days, my souls confined and out of mind, sleep forever. Some days, I'm so outshined, and out of time, have you ever?* 

************************************************************** 

Later that day, with her hair up in the trademark nurse loop-pigtails, Luna stood at the counter of 

the pokémon center. It was very boring, once in a while, a pokémon would come in that really needed 

medical attention, but it rarely happened. During her break, all Luna would do was think about what 

happened the summer before. She had been lying on the ground for quite some time, she didn't know who 

or where she was. Just that she was in pain. There had been a large wound in her midsection, she had been 

stabbed. Often she would just sit and daydream, that's how she got her name. When they found her, after 

she recovered, all she would do was daydream. One of the nurses made a joke about calling her Luna 

because her head was so high in the clouds, it touched the moon. Luna's thoughts always dwelled on this 

dream she kept on having. 

************************************************************** 

Falling, I'm falling. Falling, I'm falling. Have you ever buried your face in your hands, 'cause no one around you understands or has the slightest idea what it is that makes you be. Have you ever felt like there was more, like someone else was keeping score and what could make you whole is simply out if reach. Well I know. Someday I'll try again, and not pretend. This time forever. Someday I'll get it straight, but not today. Have you ever? 

************************************************************** 

She was in an alleyway, and a strange man approached her. He told her that his child wasn't 

breathing and he needed her help, she followed. There was no child that needed saving, just a madman. He 

plunged the blade of his knife into her flesh, she looked at the wound in her side. It oozed with blood, she 

was getting dizzy and she fell over. She thought it was the end, a Pikachu ran to her side and stayed for a 

minute, then went in pursuit of her attacker. A boy then came over to her, he kneeled down and carefully 

placed her head on his lap. There were tears in his eyes, there was something about his eyes that captivated 

Luna, she loved him… she began to confess this when all went black. 

************************************************************** 

Falling, I'm falling. Falling, I'm falling. Some days my soul's confined, and out of mind, sleep forever. Some days my darkest friend is me again. Have you ever? 

************************************************************** 

Luna didn't know what to make of this dream, it was too unclear to know who the people were in 

the dream, and the whole thing was in blurry tear-filled vision. Luna was found with a stab-wound, and 

taken to the hospital where she rested for two months and made a full recovery, except for her memory. For 

some strange reason she couldn't remember a thing about her past. She couldn't even remember her 

favorite food. A tear found it's way out of Luna's eye, she couldn't help but be a little depressed knowing 

that somewhere out there, there was a life to be lived, that there were people that cared for her and probably 

assumed she was now dead. 

************************************************************** 

Someday, I'll try again, and not pretend, this time forever. Someday, I'll get it straight, but not today. Have you ever? 

************************************************************** 

Once again Luna was jerked away from her thoughts by her 'sister' Joy. "Luna, your break is over. 

Time to get back to work." Luna got up and dragged herself back to the counter. A little girl was running 

into the pokémon center, she looked panicked. "Please, miss, you've just got to save my Butterfree…" she 

said frantically, she held a Butterfree in her arms, it had scratches all over its body and a long gash in it's 

wings. Luna began typing on the computer and called for a Chansey to pick up the pokémon in a stretcher. 

Her day was getting very boring, "Hey Joy, come here." She called to her sister. "Yes?" Joy asked. "Can I 

have the day off from the counter? Its so boring today." She pleaded, Joy considered it for a moment, 

"Sure, but you have to take the restaurant then." Luna nodded, restaurant duty was better than the counter. 

************************************************************** 

When the truth walks away, everybody stay, 'cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay. 

************************************************************** 

Luna had been on restaurant duty for nearly three hours, she had earned a lot of tips, which is why 

she preferred this job to the counter. As she was cleaning a table, a boy and a Pikachu came in and seated 

themselves. They immediately began to fight over the ketchup, there was something familiar about the pair, 

but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She sauntered over to the table and asked; "are you ready to 

order?" the boy and the Pikachu stopped fighting, "hello nurse Joy, we're not ready to order yet." Said the 

boy. Luna glared at him, "I'm not nurse Joy, I am Nurse Luna. Then again I'm not really a nurse either…" 

Luna looked back at the pair, their mouths hung open. "Wow, Pikachu. She sounds just like Misty… used 

to…" his face fell and tears gathered in his eyes. Luna was intrigued by this boy, "I'll tell you what, I go on 

break in a couple minutes. But if you tell me your story, your lunch is on me." They couldn't help but 

agree, free lunch is extremely hard to resist. 

************************************************************** 

So if you walk away, who is gonna stay? 'cause I'd like to think the world is a better place. 

************************************************************** 

"Misty was a girl that traveled with us, she died a year ago though…" the boy began, "oh, by the 

way, my name is Ash." Luna winced, she knew someone by that name, she just couldn't put a face to the 

name. She studied his face, he had large brown eyes and masses of untamed hair pinned under a pokémon 

league expo hat. He took out a pokéball, "This was her favorite pokémon." He opened the pokéball and an 

egg-like pokémon popped out. "Togeiiiiii…. Priiiii!!!!" it said when it saw Luna. It got up and waddled 

towards her, it jumped into her lap. "Togeiiii!!!!!!" it yelled. The Pikachu then got up and limped towards 

Luna too. There was a long jagged scar running down its side. It sat beside her and smelled her, "Pikachu, 

pikapi!" Ash seemed to understand his Pikachu quite well, he replied; "no Pikachu, that can't be her." 

************************************************************** 

When the truth walks away, everybody stays, 'cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay. 

************************************************************** 

Ash didn't know what to make of the situation, just seeing this girl that reminded him so much of 

Misty… she had opened the psychological scar her death had given him. Fresh depression spread 

throughout his soul. This new girl did look a lot like Misty too, the bright red hair, the aqua eyes, that face. 

If he didn't know any better, he would say she WAS Misty. He finished telling his story, and Luna began 

hers. "Well, I was found a year ago by Nurse Joy in a ditch. I was stabbed or something, I also had 

amnesia. Nobody could explain why I couldn't remember, but all I do remember comes to me in dreams 

and visions. Every night I have the same dream. I'm in an alley, and I get stabbed in the side by a man…" 

Memories of the dream surfaced in Luna's mind. "There was a Pikachu that stayed by me for a couple of 

minutes, but it left after a while. Then a boy came to my side, I, I, figured it was the end and I would never 

see him again, so I confessed my love…" 

************************************************************** 

So if you walk away, who is gonna stay? 'cause I'd like to make the world be a better place 

************************************************************** 

Now Ash was almost totally convinced that this was Misty, her story matched what happened the 

night of the accident. He looked at her oddly, "M-M-Misty?" he asked in a shaky voice. Memories flooded 

back into Luna's mind, yes. Her real name was Misty and the boy she sat across from had been the boy in 

her dream, Ash… "Y-y-y-yes?" she shook her head to clear her mind, thoughts ran through her mind that 

had been dormant for over a year. "I AM Misty… and that means… you're the boy from my dream, Ash.." 

She still couldn't remember exactly who she was or what happened. "Misty!!!" Ash yelled as he jumped 

over the table and embraced her tightly. "I missed you so much!!!" There were tears in his eyes, not from 

sadness, but rather they were tears of joy. 

************************************************************** 

When the truth walks away, everybody stays. 'cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay. 

************************************************************** 

Luna/Misty didn't know what to do, she still didn't remember all of her past. She looked into 

Ash's eyes, she saw much torment, probably on her account. She also saw tremendous love for her, she 

returned his embrace, "I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too, I always have, I should have 

told you sooner…" he whispered back. Tears began running down her face, she was finally happy for the 

first time in over a year. Ash was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, but he couldn't help but wonder 

how he saw her die and saw her at the wake, yet she was still alive and in his arms. That didn't matter much 

to him now, since he held his one true love in his arms now. 

************************************************************** 

So if you walk away, who is gonna stay? 'cause I'd like to think the world is a better place. I'd like to think the world… 

************************************************************** 

Nurse Joy had wandered over to the restaurant to get her lunch when she saw her sister. "Luna! 

What are you doing?" she shouted. "My memory returned! My name is Misty!" Misty yelled back. Nurse 

Joy gasped and ran back to the pokémon center to get her two other sisters. A minute later all her adopted 

family surrounded her and Ash. "Did you really get your memory back? What do you remember?" said her 

oldest sister, Joy. "I remember that my name is Misty, I am from Cerulean City. I traveled with Ash for a 

long time. A little over a year ago I was stabbed and I was found by you guys." She told them. "Ash is the 

boy that was in that recurring dream I had." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The three Joys 

conversed among themselves for a minute. Then the eldest spoke up, "Misty, wow it feels weird calling 

you that… anyways, we think you should travel back to Cerulean City and find your real family. We'll 

miss you…" Misty was shocked, they were just letting her go, after they took care of her for so long. 

"Thank you…" she replied as she hugged them. 

************************************************************** 

For the first time in a long time, Misty was at peace, her memories no longer tore at her and she 

was finally back with Ash. Things couldn't be happier for either one of them. 

************************************************************** 

You peoples like? I'd like to do a shout-out to my devoted fan, Juliet, and all my friends too. Check out my website, the URL is: http://www.acmecity.com/animation/comp/400/index.html it's a RPG, all 'bout pokémon! 


End file.
